Czech Republic
Czech Republic (Czech: Česká Republika) is the 55th character in Head Soccer and he should have actually been added in Update 3.3 with Ecuador, but he was replaced by Mon-K. He was genuinely added in the 3.4 Update along with Nepal and Georgia. He is a 5 star opponent in Arcade and his Unlock Requirements are moderate. Appearance Czech Republic is a demon with dark green hair, yellow eyes, and two small horns. He also sports a devilish grin with sharp fangs. Power Button Effect When Czech Republic's Power Button is activated, he transforms into a god of lightning. His hair is now yellow with a big red horn and grey face, his eyes are solid white and wears a red mask with long fangs and black stripes similar to the Japanese demon Hannya. He jumps up to the sky and creates a lightning beam while doing this, and sometimes he takes the ball or the opponent with him up to the sky if they are too close to him. Then he comes down, and he can send lightning shockwaves towards his opponent. When the opponent is standing on the ground when the shockwave comes, he/she will get electrocuted, which looks a bit like the after effect of New Zealand's Power Shot, Hungary's Costume and Colombia's Costume. Power Shots Air Shot: Lightning Shot His air shot is Lightning Shot. Czech Republic levitates into the air and fires a lightning bolt (containing the ball) downward, and the opponent disappears when he/she is hit by it, leaving Czech Republic a great opportunity to score a goal. This also creates two lightning shockwaves that travel through the ground. Although the effect may be good, it is not much different from Chile's or Brazil's power, making it easy to counter. He does that in 3''' seconds. Ground Shot: God Lightning Shot Czech Republic's Ground Shot is named God Lightning Shot. A portal appears above Czech Republic's head and a thunder god-like entity appears from it. The god of lightning conjures a bolt of lightning and smashes it into the ground. When his opponent makes contact with it, he/she will disappear. Even though they didn't make contact with it, he/she will still disappear if they are standing near the lightning bolt the moment it was smashed into the ground. Then the lightning god disappears, leaving Czech Republic an opportunity to score for an open goal. This is one of the longest-taking Ground Shots, as it lasts for around '''8 seconds, and two more to score a goal out of it. Counter Attack: Lightning Cannon Shot Czech Republic's Counter Attack is called Lightning Cannon Shot. Czech Republic will get a lightning cannon again and he shoots one lightning which contains the ball to the opponent's goal in a straight line. When the opponent touches it, he will explode and disappear. This is just a straight line Counter Attack and can be easily countered. it takes 1 second. Costume: Fly Costume Czech Republic's Costume is a skin colored hat with a fly flying around it, but it doesn't have any effect besides the sound it makes. When Czech Republic loses this Costume, or if anything touches the fly, it will be gone and a new one will appear in a few seconds. This is a C Rank Costume and costs 150,000 points. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without Jump and Kick or you must pay 5,300,000 points to unlock him. The best Character to use is Thailand or Nepal and it is possible to use Spain or United Kingdom. Tips & Tricks In this Tips and Tricks section, you can find the right way to stop the Czech Republic's ground shot. Right at the moment, when the lightning god smashes the lightning bolt into the ground in his ground shot, you must jump, nothing more, nothing less, but your timing must be good. If you do it right, you'll dodge the two lightning shock waves which travel through the ground horizontally after the lightning god has smashed his big lightning bolt into the ground. Because you don't make contact to the ground, the lightning doesn't have any effect on you, just like in reality. You must also dodge this big lightning bolt, but this is easy most of the time. Just stay out of the lighting god's way when he smashes it into the ground, so don't stand in the path of the giant lightning bolt. This way, you have actually wasted Czech Republic's ground shot and you can just play on like nothing happened. What seems impossible at first sight is possible: You can counter this shot. It's not better than dodging the lightning shock waves because it's harder to succeed and takes more time, but it works well too. The first step is making sure that you're standing in the right position. That position is close to the place where the lightning god smashes the lightning bolt into the ground. If you jump and kick so your foot touches the lightning bolt, you have countered Czech Republic's ground shot! Another good way to stop it is power blocking the big lightning bolt. For more tips and tricks, please visit our Power Shot Guide. History Trivia *He is the only Character in the game with horns. *He is with Spain and Luxembourg the only characters in the game with Green hair. *He and South Africa are the only two character in the game to have yellow eyes. *He is the 2nd character to have an animated mouth the others being Hong Kong, Georgia, WatermelBot, PumpKill, Bulgaria, Fiji and Mongolia. *Czech Republic is the first character to be based off the Oni from Japanese folklore. *Czech Republic is the boss in Stage 10 in Death Mode. *Czech Republic is the 22nd European character in the game. *Czech Republic's head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.4 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters Category:Electric Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode